The present invention relates to a hinge, in particular for movable furniture parts. The hinge has at least seven rotatable axes and at least two fastening parts for securing the hinge to furniture parts or the like, and has a linear damper to dampen an opening and/or a closing movement of the hinge.
With the linear dampers used in the state of the art to dampen the movement of furniture parts, the maximum stroke is limited. On the other hand, though, it must still be possible to accomplish a certain minimum stroke, in order to achieve the desired smooth damping of the movement. The realization of these requirements is constantly restricted in practice by the hinge geometry. Consequently, it is often difficult to incorporate a linear damper into the hinge in such a way that, on the one hand, the damping starts to work at the desired angle and, on the other hand, there is also sufficient stroke available for the damping not to be too abrupt.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a generic hinge in such a way that these problems are at least largely eliminated.